


Black Humor

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。冬季抑郁症梗，如果Eduardo没去新加坡而是去了更冷的地方。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black Humor

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。冬季抑郁症梗，如果Eduardo没去新加坡而是去了更冷的地方。

       “...Mark，有空的话能回个电话吗？”Eduardo挂断了电话。他紧紧地攥着手机，希望下一秒它就能震动起来，他希望Mark能尽快给他回电话。他不知道自己还能坚持多久，但是他告诉自己：你知道Mark的，你得稍微等他一会儿不是吗？  
　　可他等过你吗？这个想法一瞬间就冒了出来，它几乎吓坏了Eduardo。快回电话！拜托你快回电话！  
　　他把自己缩在卧室的角落里，整间公寓的灯都被他打开了，窗帘也都拉上了，他打开电视机把声音调到最大，楼上和楼下的邻居开着派对的声音也穿透混凝土与空心砖进到他的屋子里，新年的气氛却不能给他丝毫的安慰。Eduardo只觉得他的痛苦在腐蚀着他的理智，他觉得自己快被逼下了悬崖。Mark为什么还没有回电话？  
　　Eduardo深呼吸了几下，他希望能平复下自己的情绪。然后他用两只手抓着手机再一次给Mark打了个电话。他打开了扬声器，希望电话能接通，就只是接通就行。但是电话里传来的依然是让他留言的提示音。  
　　“Mark我...我有些事情想和你说，不是什么重要的事情...但是尽快给我回电话好吗？”Eduardo不知道还应该说点什么，他沉默了一会，再一次挂断了电话。  
　　他不会回你电话的，他不在乎你，他从来都没在乎过你。Eduardo把手机扔到一边，把头埋到膝盖上，他抱紧了他的小腿，把自己尽力缩成一团，就好像这样能让他好过些，好像这样他的那些想法就不会冒出来了一样。他也不明白为什么他要给Mark打电话，而不是给其他任何人。Mark恨你！Mark恨你！！Mark恨你！！！  
　　别再说了。他闭着眼睛呜咽着，神经响应着他的情绪突突的跳着。日光灯似乎变得更加亮了，他觉得这强烈的光让他感到头晕眼花，耳边传来手表滴答的响声，仿佛有人在用擂鼓帮他倒计时一样。走吧，Eduardo，快走吧，你已经坚持得够久的了，让自己解脱吧，Eduardo。  
　　他脑子里的另一个声音教唆着他。而他不想听那些，他尽量让自己想一些好的事情。他苦苦的翻找着记忆。快想一想你们是怎么认识的Eduardo。那应该是Mark新生入学典礼后的两个月，在AEPi，他们是被Chris介绍认识的，当他想要去和他握手的时候，他被Mark的动作拒绝了——Mark的手插在兜帽衫的口袋里，丝毫没有拿出来的意思。  
　　一开始他就不喜欢你，Eduardo，你还有什么可期待的呢？他狠狠地打了两个冷颤。  
　　  
　　发件人：[EduardoSaverin@hotmail.com](mailto:EduardoSaverin@hotmail.com)  
　　收件人:MarkZuckerberg@Facebook.com  
　　主题：不是吵架。  
　　我没有要和你吵架，Mark，我需要你，不管是什么都好，让我知道你看到了前几封邮件或者听到了留言，哪怕回我一个符号也行。  
　　  
　　你有什么好期盼的呢？他抬头看向了门口，他流着眼泪静静的看着那个方向，他觉得自己更加痛苦了，就好像有热油灌进了他的内脏里。他没有回你的电话，也没有回你的邮件，动动脑子吧，他怎么可能会从那么远的地方赶过来出现在你面前，你是他的仇人。  
　　  
　　发件人：[EduardoSaverin@hotmail.com](mailto:EduardoSaverin@hotmail.com)  
　　收件人:MarkZuckerberg@Facebook.com  
　　主题：对不起。  
　　我觉得我坚持不下去了，我很抱歉Mark，就像你们说的，我是个懦弱自私的人，我觉得很痛苦，我想不到好的事情了，对不起Mark，为了所有的事情。我只是想知道原来的事情是不是都是幻觉。我猜大概是的。我也许从来都没有认识过你。我只是想要你关注我一点，Mark。  
　　  
　　Eduardo把邮件发送了出去。他很清楚他写的语无伦次的，但他不想管那么多了。他永远都不会收到Mark的回信了——他是他的累赘，Mark好不容易丢掉了他，怎么会回来找他，他已经不需要他的钱了，Eduardo没有能挽留住他的东西了。他没用了。  
　　  
　　发件人：[EduardoSaverin@hotmail.com](mailto:EduardoSaverin@hotmail.com)  
　　收件人:MarkZuckerberg@Facebook.com  
　　主题：我爱你。  
　　始终如此。  
　　  
　　他扔下了电话，从床头柜里掏出了一把手枪，他打开保险，把枪管送到自己的嘴里，扣动了扳机。  
　　那一刻，Mark终于赶到了Eduardo的公寓。从他收到他的第一条消息起Mark就动身了，他并不知道之后Eduardo给他的留言和邮件，他的手机没电了。当他听到枪响的时候，他希望那只是外面的烟花而已。  
　　他撬开了门，冲进屋子，他顾不上别的了。Mark最终在卧室看到了Eduardo——他倚着墙，拿着枪的手掉到了地上，他看起来心如死灰，嘴角有一些血，但那些都不重要了，他的身后迸溅上了满墙的触目惊心的血液和一些脑浆。  
　　Mark冲了过去，跪在地上，他颤抖着捧起Eduardo的脸，却看不到一丝他活着的迹象。他试着吻他，他小声呼唤他，他拿起了被Eduardo扔在地上的手机，看到邮件。  
　　这也许是自他出生以来，第一次嚎啕大哭。  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 没错自杀的灵感就是来自于《云图》！超级喜欢这部电影！


End file.
